Bipolar Power amplifiers operating at very high frequencies for example mm-wave frequencies usually include bipolar transistors with very low breakdown voltages. To operate at Watt-level, power combining techniques are employed in combination with stacking transistors to increase the voltage-handling capability and to increase the load-line. In one example, a power amplifier may have a cascode configuration including a stack of a low-voltage common-emitter (CE) stage and a low- or high-voltage common-base (CB) stage. The common-emitter stage includes one or more bipolar transistors in a common-emitter configuration which may be referred to as common-emitter transistors. The common-base stage typically includes one or more transistors in a common-base configuration which may also be referred to as common-base transistors. Alternatively, a power amplifier may have a common-emitter stage which includes one or more bipolar transistors in a common-emitter configuration which may be referred to as common-emitter transistors.